


warmer when you laugh

by Hymn



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: College AU, Drinking, F/M, Possibly Underage Drinking, Schmoop, present day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-01
Updated: 2009-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-28 15:42:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13274616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hymn/pseuds/Hymn
Summary: It wasn't very often that Sailor Mars crashed a New Year's party, but seeing as they were in college, and thus every single student at the party would be as drunk as physically possible, she didn't worry about it too much.





	warmer when you laugh

**Author's Note:**

> set in an imaginary future in the mangaverse where Rei goes off to college and meets Jadeite reborn again :D and also for sm_monthly's jan 09 theme, prompt1: resolution

It wasn’t very often that Sailor Mars crashed a New Year’s party, but seeing as they were in college, and thus every single student at the party would be as drunk as physically possible, she didn’t worry about it too much. The fact that Rei had been more than a little tipsy off of sake sent overseas by her father before she’d gotten the call may have also had something to do with the fact that she didn’t release her transformation once she arrived. She was quicker as Mars, and she wanted to find her boyfriend, immediately, so the short skirt and the red eyes stayed.

She found her boyfriend on the roof, dancing with random strangers, a flute of champagne gone faintly warm in his hand. Mars narrowed her eyes, and her heels made dangerous clicks across the cement of the roof.

“Excuse me,” she said fiercely, “But I think that’s MY boyfriend.”

Jadeite startled, his handsome face blossoming in instant pleasure and relief, and then falling immediately into obstinate poutiness. "Oh, no," Jadeite slurred drunkenly, waving his flute of champagne around for emphasis. He stepped away from the crowd and closer to Mars, like no one else existed once she made an appearance. "I swore off feisty red heads because all they do is _burn me_.”

"Honestly," Mars said with great distaste. "It was just that once you big baby. And you totally deserved it, making eyes at that blonde tramp." She curled a gloved hand around Jadeite's neck, taking the glass of champagne off of him with her other hand, and tipping back her head to finish it in one long, graceful swallow.

"Damn it," Jadeite said, staring at the long, pale column of her neck, marred only by her crimson choker. Around them, it started to rain, as the bruised skies had been promising all night. The crowd around them shrieked, and made a stumbling dash for the stairwell, heading in doors. In moments, Jadeite and Sailor Mars were alone on the roof, the lights of the city blurred through the steady, quiet shushing fall of the rain.

Jadeite spoke a word, and managed to form a slightly unsteady shield above their heads that deflected the rain. “Who needs an umbrella,” he crowed triumphantly, laughing, face full of life. Mars smiled, ruby eyes warm and shadowed by lowered lashes; her fingers played in Jadeite's golden hair, tracing curls and waves.

"Sorry I'm late," she said.

Dilated blue eyes widened as Jadeite gave a mournful sigh. He settled close to her for warmth, traced his now free hands around her waist, and pouted. "You missed the midnight kiss," he complained quietly.

"Tragic," Mars said, rolling her eyes, "Next time don’t get so drunk so quickly. You would have been worthless in that fight!”

“Details, details!” Jadeite huffed. "You should have staaaayed. Wouldn't you rather start the next year molesting me rather than making monsters ash?"

Jadeite’s smile was far too beautiful and tempting to be real, Mars thought, her heart warm and beating fast. She wished she had been here for the countdown, or that she’d had him at her back, solid strength to match hers. Mars' mouth curled into a teasing smirk. “Because making out with you is ever so much more important than fighting crime.”

“Precisely,” Jadeite murmured, low, pressing tight to her.

Sailor Mars laughed, and then she let her transformation slide away, and blinked violet eyes at her boyfriend. He tugged on a lock of her black hair, and said, “But I liiike the pumps!”

Rei demanded, “You didn’t make a resolution against brunettes, though, did you?”

Jadeite pressed his mouth to hers; Rei tightened her fingers in his hair and traced his mouth with her tongue. The sound of rain closed them off from the world, and Jadeite said, softly, “Like I could ever keep myself away from any part of you.”


End file.
